Bleach Poems
by Freekiellie
Summary: I know most people don't like reading poems etc, but I like writing them. If you do read, tell me where I can improve :D
1. The one she will never forget

**AN: We've been studying poems at school and I thought I'd try a different style to my usual. I'd like it if you read my other and compared ;) Because this has a lot of enjambment which is supposed to make it flow better and make the lines stand out. Con-crit please :D**

**From Tôshirô Hitsugaya's POV. Obviously, he's talking about Momo :D**

How many deaths does it take

for lives to be saved

and for justice to wake?

How many killers must be caught

justice to be brought

and Children to be taught,

before the whole world sees

the light I see now?

How many questions must the heart ask

before answers are found

and indecision is drowned?

How many times must life repeat

atmosphere heat

and the two world meet

before the cycle is broken at last?

We all draw our swords for three reasons.

One, out of arrogance,

The worst way to fall.

Two, down to orders,

A dutiful way to die.

And Three, to protect,

To take a hit for someone

who is close.

But who is close?

Do we attack for our friends?

For our family?

For our lovers?

Do we defend for our honour?

Our lives?

Or our dignity?

When we kill is it to stop them?

To take their life?

Or to take revenge?

And when we die is it down to loyalty?

Down to pride?

Or down to our weakness in battle?

Who decides fate?

Who decides who lives and who dies?

As I swing my sword, who

decides the fate of my enemy

and the fate of myself?

Who has the right to cast

judgement on us?

If there is someone, why

does he not destroy the evil

and treat the good?

Maybe it's because

that person sees the light in dark

and dark in light.

Where is the boundary between

good and evil?

How far do you have to step over

to become totally evil?

Is it possible to have no good

in your heart?

Maybe this is why he

cannot decide.

We all have sinned.

We all have.

Including me.

So what if I die

for nothing?

If I lie

by the feet

of the person I wish to protect.

What if my blood

is spilled

and I drown in it's pool

of crimson darkness?

What if after I die,

the one I was trying to save

died too?

Then would my whole life

have been worth nothing?

That's why I must

strive for power

so those I love will

never fall.

And those I hate

will only die at the

tip of my own sword.

And if I must die

I will have put my all

into the fight.

I want to be able to

leave this world and say

one thing,

I died in replace of my love,

who will now live

without fear

and without deception

and who will remember me,

as the one she will never

Forget.

**AN: I may update with some more, each with different techniques. This was enjambment, like I said. TBH, I don't like it I'm just trying things out. BTW, is the 'drown' bit right? :s :D Enjoy xxx**


	2. There's no return

**AN: This one's for Gin Ichimaru and Rengiku Matsumoto. He's leaving her- again! Tut tut.**

Like a fox,

Like a snake,

Like a demon,

He's a fake.

Like the god,  
>Like the devil,<p>

Like a wolf,

Likes to meddle.

Can't hear your voice,

Screaming out.

Can't hear your voice,

Begin to doubt.

As he turns his back,

He takes your heart,

As he turns his back,

You break apart.

Step by step

By step by step

He walks away

Another step.

Cry by cry

By scream by scream

He walks away

Again it seems.

He's gone forever,

No return,

Your left alone.

There's no return.

**AN: It's short and the timing changes a bit but I hope it's okay. If you didn't realise, it is repetition today ;)**


	3. Captain of Squad 6

**AN: An acronym? Is that what they call it? I forgot. I will find out and post it in an AN, in case you desperately want to know ;) This ones VERY SHORT, about Byakuya Kuchiki. I couldn't end it very well because NOTHING rhymes with Byakuya, so I just had to extend the last line to show it was finished. Anyways.**

**B**orn into a family of nobles,

**Y**earning to play without laws,

**A** temper that couldn't be held,

**K**icked up by a girl on all fours.

**U**nder the calm, cool demeanour,

**Y**ears ahead of his kind,

**A** Kuchiki, born a leader,

**K**eeps revealing his truly great mind.

**U**nderstand, his future is clear,

**C**aptain's his place and no less,

**H**e will take his place as the head,

**I**n the gotei 13, as the best.

**K**eep striving for power, young Byakuya,

**I**n time, you will be greater than your grandfather thought.


	4. Fading Away

Fading Away

Sometimes it seems life drags by,

Like every second lasts a day.

And sometimes it passes too quick,

No time for contemplation or dismay.

My power, it slips, like water through open fingers,

My breath, it slows, as it feels like my soul is dying.

My life. What will it be?

The rope on my heart untying.

Knots in my stomach- I know I can't protect them.

Sword in my hand, rendered usless; I can't see it.

Zangetsu by my side- though I cannot hear his voice.

What can I do if all I have is witt?


	5. Don't leave me Part 1

**AN: Someone asked if I had considered making an 'Epic Poem'. If I'm honest, no I hadn't. We'd studied one in English but it was a Religious themed one so I REALLY wasn't interested. However. When re-reading my reviews so I knew what to improve on, I re-found this comment and decided to give it a go. I looked up the definition, some examples and a checklist for a good Epic Poem and here is the result… Something that is nothing like one**

Stood by her bed,  
>His hand in hers.<br>Fingers in blood,  
>Speech with no words.<p>

As white as the snow,  
>Each breath hitched.<br>Covered in crimson,  
>Her body- stitched.<p>

Her eyes- once sparkling,  
>Now they were closed.<br>Tears of the boy,  
>Dripped from her nose.<p>

Fingers entwined,  
>Blood on his hands.<br>Hair thin and wispy,  
>A halo of strands.<p>

He looked away,  
>Guilt like a weight.<br>Turquoise eyes,  
>Dull with hate.<p>

The smile he had,  
>Once lifted his eyes.<br>Gone from his face,  
>Replaced with lies.<p>

"I will protect you".  
>The words he had said,<br>The words he meant,  
>Now they lay dead.<p>

"Don't worry, you're safe."  
>Once he assured,<br>Now from his eyes  
>Distraught tears poured.<p>

"This sword is built for you."  
>He had held in his heart,<br>Now dead in his soul,  
>Slowly tearing apart.<p>

"Shiro-chan… why?"  
>Ringing in his mind.<br>"Shiro-chan, save me!"  
>A resolve he can't find.<p>

Stepping into darkness,  
>He hides in the room.<br>The first visitor today,  
>Surrounded by gloom.<p>

Two knocks at the door,  
>It opens itself.<br>One beautifully blonde,  
>One surrounded with wealth.<p>

The blonde came over,  
>Eyes saddened with know,<br>The other stood beside him,  
>Her mood just as low.<p>

"There's not long left",  
>She whispered out loud.<br>Waiting for a reply,  
>But none she found.<p>

"It wasn't your fault",  
>Next she said.<br>"It's not your fault  
>She's nearly dead."<p>

He scoffed and yelled,  
>Suddenly fierce.<br>"Who carried the sword  
>Of which she was pierced?"<p>

"It was me!" he screamed.  
>"It was me, me, me!<br>The blood's on my hands  
>It's there! Don't you see?"<p>

The wealthy cat sighed,  
>She knew how he felt.<br>He went to the bed  
>And slowly he knelt.<p>

Holding the hand,  
>He had held before.<br>He thought right back,  
>To before the great war…<p>

"Was it you?"

A threatening shout,

Screaming, threatening,

Without a doubt.

Thinking no more,

Decision made.

Charging for him,

Sword raised.

Then in a flash,

Kira appeared,

Ichimaru smiled,

The girl leered.

A pause, a moment,

An exchange of threats.

A burst, a flash,

Two swords met.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

Out the flames lept.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

Their mindless threats were kept.

Elsewhere, _he_ felt

A familiar girl's reitsu.

He raced for the source,

Not knowing what to do.

Intervening in a second,

Not a second too late.

Calmness flooded him,

Replacing the hate.

He dealt with the girl,

Harsh yet kind.

He dealt with the body,

Something's on his mind.

Once they'd all left,

The boy still not alone-

Gin came from the shadows,

"Sorry for my own."

Noticing something tiny,

What everyone else had missed.

A threat against the girl,

A movement of the wrist.

He said his name coldly,

Forgetting about his rank.

Didn't ask the question,

The temperature had sank.

"You were going to kill her",

A statement of the fact.

There was a silent pause,

His theory wasn't backed.

And Gin denied it all,

Grinning all the while.

Back to the present,  
>The young boy cried.<br>As the hope inside of him,  
>Slowly died.<p>

The flame once bright,  
>Began to fade.<br>Her face was turning,  
>An unhealthy shade.<p>

He willed her eyes open,  
>Willed her to stay.<br>Willed her to speak,  
>She stayed where she lay.<p>

"Hinamori,"

Holding onto her name,

"Hinamori,"

The result was the same.

"Hinamori!"

His shouts in vain.

"Hinamori!"

It started to rain.

"HINAMORI!"

Calling again.

"HINAMORI!"

…

"Sh-shiro…-chan?"

**AN: End of part one! Do you like? And to my faithful reviewer on these poems, THANKS! :D And yeah, it was Ichigo loosing his powers :) I uploaded the one without an AN by accident :D Was this good? Do you want a second part? I really loved making it so I hope so but deffo give me some points of improvement ;) Yey hyperness :D**


	6. Out of Orihime's Reach

I long for something out of my reach

My fingertips barely touch the surface.

I need a lesson in what you can't teach

So I can prove that there's nothing left to do.

I'm too far ahead of myself

I'm too afraid of turning back.

Before I catch up to my desires,

I need to catch up to my own heart.

There's one person who is in front

Walking along beside him.

One person who he notices

Someone who can see inside him.

What can I give him,

More than she already has.

What good is it to try,

When he belongs with her?

I long for something I can't touch,

My existence to him is unseen.

Someone show me what to do,

Explain to me what my feelings mean.

Indistinguishable from the other girls,

Whereas _her_ flame burns bright.

They seem so perfect for each other,

So why doesn't this feel right?

Why is it when I see her unhappy,

He seems to feel her pain.

But when _he_ feels upset or lost,

She doesn't notice him again.

And why is it that when she's angry,

He becomes a way to vent it.

Sure they seem almost happy,

Yet something doesn't quite fit.

There's a missing piece in their puzzle,

Looking around; is it only me who sees?

Or is it my jealous heart looking

For false faults- cracks that aren't there.


End file.
